Un amour de vacances
by Lanie.100
Summary: Après avoir rompu avec son petit ami, Clarke part en vacances pour se reconstruire mais ne s'attend pas à tomber dans un jeu de séduction avec un inconnu rencontré dans l'avion.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfiction Bellarke j'ai décidé de me lancer et de faire la mienne. Je vous cache pas que ce premier chapitre a été un peu laborieux à écrire et que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de le relire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe._

 _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas_

* * *

 **Un amour de vacances**

Après avoir rompu avec son petit ami, Clarke part en vacances pour se reconstruire mais ne s'attend pas à tomber dans un jeu de séduction avec un inconnu rencontré dans l'avion.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : UN VOYAGE MOUVEMENTE**

Quelques minutes… Dans quelques minutes Clarke serait dans cet avion et s'envolerait loin de tout pour des vacances bien méritées. Vérifiant son passeport, la blonde soupira pour la nième fois, après tout personne n'aimait passer ses vacances seule. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait à l'origine partir avec son petit ami Finn mais elle venait d'apprendre que celui-ci l'avait trompé et son meilleur ami Wells l'avait convaincue de partir tout de même. Mais maintenant elle regrettait, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire seule ? Malgré tout elle monta dans l'avion, s'installa à son siège et posa ses affaires sur le siège à l'origine destiné à Finn.

Une fois l'avion dans les aires, elle sortit ses écouteurs et son carnet à dessin et se mit à dessiner pour passer le temps. Cependant son vol tranquille fut déranger lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Grognant intérieurement elle releva alors la tête et vu un jeune homme, surement un peu plus vieux qu'elle, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et aux boucles indomptables, qui semblait lui parler. Otant ses écouteurs, elle n'entendit cependant que la fin de sa phrase.

 **\- … et il y a plus d'autres places de libres…**

 **\- Excuse moi je n'ai pas tout entendu avec mes écouteurs, tu peux répéter ? dit-elle en riant**

 **\- Oh oui bien sûr… il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme mal à l'aise, je te demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir à coté de toi, j'en peux plus de voir ma sœur et mon meilleur ami roucouler et c'est la seule place de libre**

 **\- Oh oui bien sûr installe toi**

 **\- Merci c'est gentil, tu me sauve la vie là, dit-il en souriant, oh et je m'appelle Bellamy**

 **\- Clarke enchantée**

 **\- De même, tu voyages seule ?**

 **\- Oui…**

Ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet Clarke remit son écouteur et reprit son dessin, fermant ainsi toute discussion. Bellamy se sentit immédiatement stupide, bien sûr qu'il n'aurait rien du réfléchir, si la place était libre c'était qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un qui devait l'accompagner et qui visiblement ne faisait plus parti du voyage. Observant la blonde à ses côtés, il chercha un moyen de s'excuser sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de la dévisager ouvertement, la rendant encore plus tendue et mal à l'aise. Secouant la tête il abandonna et se mit à lire son livre sur la mythologie.

Cela faisait quelques heures que chacun était plongé dans son occupation quand l'avion se mit à trembler, signe de perturbations. Lâchant son crayon, Clarke se mit alors à paniquer et s'agrippa à la main de son voisin, les larmes aux yeux. Surpris Bellamy se tourna vers elle, prêt à ôter sa main, mais en voyant la panique dans les yeux de la jolie blonde, il se surprit à l'attirer contre lui et de caresser doucement sa main pour la rassurer. Lentement Clarke finit par se calmer au point de s'endormir dans ses bras, ayant eu trop d'émotions en peu de temps.

Ce fut l'atterrissage qui la sortie de son sommeil et elle se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'elle était dans les bras de l'inconnu. Se détachant elle récupéra alors ses affaires pour sortir de l'avion au plus vite. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai peur de l'avion**

 **\- A ton service princesse**

Sur ses mots il repartit rejoindre sa sœur et son meilleur ami en sifflotant doucement. Il aimerait la revoir.

* * *

 _Et voilà le premier chapitre ou plutot une petite introduction, laissez moi vos avis même négatifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Je vais essayer de vous faire le chapitre 2 au plus vite et d'essayer de le faire un peu plus long_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Lanie_


End file.
